


Award Winning

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Jake Kaplan - Freeform, M/M, Younger Kaplan brother, so I've just called him Jake, who doesn't have a name in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake needs something from his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Winning

**Author's Note:**

> This work doesn't contain sex of any description, but there is discussion of underage sex so please don't read if that is not something you want to see.
> 
> Billy's younger brothers don't have names in canon yet, but I've seen the names Jacob and Isaac used a lot in fanwork so it's become my own personal headcanon. Hence, Jake Kaplan in this fic. I just got this random idea in my head of Billy having to do the usual big brother duties and this idea in particular refused to go away until I'd written it. I am so sorry.

Billy lazed on Teddy's bed praying for a distraction from his history assignment that he was supposed to be working on. Teddy was at his desk writing his English essay and generally being a model student and therefore of no use to Billy at that precise moment. Whenever he got in the zone he wouldn't even kiss Billy until he was finished with his work. Short of a supervillain attack on New York nothing would stop him until he'd finished his work. Teddy was annoyingly perfect in that respect.  
  
Billy's salvation eventually came in the unlikely form of his younger brother. Jake knocked on the open door of Teddy's room, leaning against the doorway. "Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he said.  
  
"Sure" Billy replied, throwing his textbook to the side. "What's up?"  
  
"Um. In private?"  
  
Billy raised an eyebrow and looked at Teddy who looked as intrigued as Billy felt. His younger brothers had a tendency to view Teddy as an extension of Billy and have had no problems in including him in brotherly discussions and annoyances. Jake wanting to talk to Billy without Teddy around was unheard of.  
  
But it gets him out of studying ancient wars so he's in. He scooched off of the bed. "Alright then. Let's step into my office."  
  
He walked to his room and leaned against his desk, folding his arms and crossing his legs at the ankles as he waits for Jake to get situated on his chosen perch at the foot of Billy's bed.  
  
"Remember when I told mom that I was going to Sam's house after school tomorrow to work on our science project?" Jake said.  
  
"Yeah?" Billy replied, looking suspiciously at his younger brother.  
  
"Well I am, I didn't lie. Don't look at me like that. I just - didn't tell the whole truth is all"  
  
Bill said nothing, just looked at Jake and waited.  
  
Jake kept eye contact for a full three seconds before he broke and cleared his throat. "I just forget to mention that Sam's a girl. And my girlfriend."  
  
"OK. And what do you want from me? Because as much as I'd like to help you - it being part of the big brother job description and all - I'm really not sure that I'm the best person to come to for advice here."  
  
Jake snorted a laugh.  
  
"God no. Even if you weren't completely girl part phobic you'd still be like the last person I'd ever go to. I've heard the story of how you and Teddy got together about fifteen times. You're like the least smoothest person. What Teddy sees in you is a complete mystery."  
  
"Hey!" Billy exclaimed. Then, "Yeah, no, you're not wrong. By all rights I should die alone and unloved surrounded by eighteen cats. Anyway, if not for my awesome relationship skills what exactly did you want from me?"  
  
Jake looked down at his feet and started picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans. If Billy didn't know any better he'd swear his younger brother was blushing. He heard Jake mumble something but couldn't make out the words.  
  
"What? I can't hear you" he said.  
  
His brother looked up and took a deep breath, visibly steeling himself before asking, "Can I borrow a condom?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said - "  
  
"I heard what you said! But you can't, you're just. You're _fifteen_!"  
  
"So?" came the belligerent response. "Teddy moved in here when you guys were just fifteen. And don't tell me you weren't sleeping together. I saw you sneaking out of his room so many times."  
  
Billy gaped. "But that was, that's -"  
  
Jake sighed. "Look, are you going to help me or not? I don't have time to go buy any, and Sam said she could steal one of her brothers but I don't want her to do that."  
  
"Sam knows about this?"  
  
"Well yeah. We've been talking about it for a while now"  
  
And it's that that finally breaks Billy out of his shock. He stops thinking about his baby brother planning on having sex, and thinks about Jake actually being responsible. Actually talking about it with his girlfriend, which is certainly more than Billy and Teddy had done. And Jake was older now than Billy had been when he'd lost his virginity.  
  
Plus Jake had actually trusted him enough to come to him with this. That fact alone made Billy smile and push away from the desk he was leaning against and head to his bedside drawer. He pulled it open and ignored the open box of condoms at the front, reaching for the unopened box at the back of the drawer. He took it out and threw the box onto his bed, landing next to his brother who was still wearing a guarded expression like he wasn't entirely sure that Billy was agreeing to help.  
  
"Take the box. You aren't going to want just the one, believe me" he said.  
  
A grin blossomed across Jake's face and he virtually snatched the box up as he bounced up onto his feet. "Thanks bro!" he exclaimed, which reminded Billy a little much of Tommy for a split second, before it was gone.  
  
Billy sighed before trudging back to his boyfriends room to further ignore his homework while Teddy worked on his contextual analysis of Othello. He collapsed face first on the bed with a groan, making Teddy laugh. "Difficult conversation?"  
  
Billy peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Let's just say that if there were awards for Most Amazingest Big Brothers in the Whole Wide World then I would win hands down right now. Also you need to buy more condoms.”

That shocked Teddy enough into leaving his homework and coming over to the bed. “Oh. Well now I understand why Jake didn’t want to talk to both of us. Awkward.”

“Yes it was. For all concerned. Now can the Most Amazingest Brother in the Whole Wide World get a kiss from the Most Amazingest Boyfriend in the Whole Wide World please?”

Teddy smiled. “Well considering they’re one and the same person it could be a bit difficult.”

“Sap” muttered Billy as he leaned in for his long awaited kiss. He’d certainly earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to talk to me.


End file.
